


This Is Why You Shouldn't Let Friends Drag You To Bars (general rule, although in this case it netted decent results)

by Magpied_Spider



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - His Dark Materials, Cookies, Fluff, Gen, Mugging, Mugging Gone Wrong, Stanford Era, Stood On The Brink Of Hell
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-16
Updated: 2014-06-16
Packaged: 2018-02-04 21:07:19
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,437
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1793251
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Magpied_Spider/pseuds/Magpied_Spider
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Alternate Title: The Second Official Meeting Of Sam Winchester And Jessica Moore<br/>Jess and Muelthan may not have had the best night out, but Sam Winchester and his dæmon Tio seem to be pretty great.<br/>Alternately: Jess and Muelthan get (very) drunk, get (almost) mugged, and then bake (very nice) cookies with their rescuer.</p>
            </blockquote>





	This Is Why You Shouldn't Let Friends Drag You To Bars (general rule, although in this case it netted decent results)

It’s not far from the bar to campus, and Jess is pretty drunk, but she decides that she’s probably ok to make her way back to her share-apartment, and waves away the concerns of her friends and new acquaintances to take along someone else. Muelthan is showing her intoxication more than she is, chasing his tail and rolling along the floor with his tongue out.

She’s passing by an alley when a hand (presumably attached to an arm) grabs her, and amid the flash of pain from Mwelly’s leg, which has just been bitten by the mugger’s bobcat-dæmon, comes the thought that she’s about to become a statistic.

She struggles a bit, but she’s rather drunk, and the guy just laughs. She hears a sound from the end of the alley that she was grabbed from, and it sounds a bit like… one of the guys from the bar?

What Sam sees is this: Muelthan has a bite wound on him from the criminal’s dæmon, and is almost completely out of it. He also sees Jess, held down by the mugger with her back to him. She’s struggling, but not very effectively. He calls out, “Hey, leave her alone!”

The wannabe-mugger tosses Jess to the ground, and she’s underestimated how much she had to drink, because she’s finding it very difficult to find a way back to her feet, but that’s definitely Sam’s voice, so she’s probably ok.

From her vantage point she can’t see much, but she does see the mugger’s dæmon growling threateningly, and Sam, rather than have his own dæmon go for it, he kicks the badger to the side, quite harshly. Jess re-reassesses her estimation of her drunkenness, because Sam’s nice, he’s not the sort of person who’d kick someone’s _dæmon_. The breath goes out of the mugger, and Sam follows through with a couple of punches, the knife the dude was armed with flying off down the alleyway. Sam’s dæmon (a blurry shape in the dark) is still stood at the mouth of the alley.

“I’d offer to help, but I might not fit,” says Sam’s dæmon, and if Jess was maybe 30% functional she’s sure she could remember his name. “Is Jess ok?”

Sam’s kneeling next to her, and this spot is actually pretty comfortable, maybe she doesn’t need to get to her apartment after all, there’ll be stairs up there, maybe she could just go there tomorrow…

Sam’s face floats into her field of vision. He’s talking, huh.

“Jess? Jess? Are you ok?”

She nods, once, and deciding that that’s not a good action, instead says, “uh-huh.”

Sam doesn’t look sure. “Look, Jess, where is it that you live? I don’t think you should be on your own. I mean…” he looks at her dæmon, who is on his back, tossing his head, “I think you’re a bit drunk for that. Look, I’ll walk you home. Which way?”

He helps her get up, and they walk out of the alley, Jess mostly leaning on him. Muelthan discovers that walking in any sort of straight line is actually very difficult.

“Uh, Jess?”

“Mmm-hm?”

“Little unorthodox, but do you think that Tio could carry Muelthan? It’ll probably be easier…”

Jess’s brain takes a moment to gather, and it finds something wrong with this suggestion. “Doesn’t he need. Uh. Hands? Hands for carrying?”

Sam laughs. “I mean, in his antlers. Like a cup, or something.”

Jess laughs back. “Uh, sure.”

Tiordy lowers himself down, but the height is, while something Mwelly could make easily under normal circumstances, not something that he could jump with his current state of intoxication.

“Is it ok if I get him up? I won’t touch him, just –“ Jess waves her hands in an emphatic ‘sure why not’ gesture.

“I don’t see why not.”

Sam lengthens his plaid sleeves over his hands, and lifts Muelthan as if he weighed nothing more than a small-ish cat into the crown of antlers that his dæmon carries.

“You got that, Tio?”

“Yup, I’m good.”

They make their way to Jess’s apartment, but upon the discovery of stairs that were too high for Jess to face and definitely wouldn’t have been wide enough to let Tio through if he’d tried, they decide to go the few hundred metres further to the apartment where Sam is staying.

“I’ll sleep on the couch, if you’re ok with sleeping in my bed.”

“You don’t have to, Sam, I could sleep on the couch –“

“No, Jess, you should probably get some sleep. I’ll see you in the morning.” Tio made his way through the double doors that led to Sam’s bedroom and deposited the borzoi-dæmon that was Muelthan on to Sam’s bed.

“Sleep well,” he offered, and returned to the lounge-kitchen area, where Jess faintly heard the sound of cushions being gathered before she drifted off.

 

Jess woke to find Muelthan at the foot of her bed, with a blinding headache. She went to stagger to the bathroom, only to discover that there wasn’t a bathroom where there should be. _What the –_ Oh, that’s right. She’d gotten drunk and then… huh. Probably not had sex with anyone, since she was still dressed in the same clothes that she’d gone out in. She walked through the doors (double doors?), her dæmon following. Sam Winchester, the guy that whatshisface Brody had introduced her to, was cooking bacon and eggs.

“Oh, hey, you’re up. Do you want some water, or…” He stopped, looked at her expression, and added, “bathroom’s down that way.”

Jess nodded, rubbed her temple, and headed (ha-ha) in the indicated direction. She found a bathroom that was well-maintained, used it, and tried to collect her thoughts.

There had been a bar, yes, all her friends had decided to go out drinking and dragged her along. She hoped that anything embarrassing that she and Muelthan had done would filter into her brain soon, so that they could claim plausible deniability.

As she walked back to the kitchen, she tried to sift through a series of disconnected memories, both hers and Mwelly’s. _A very interesting tail that I should catch, walking, walking, not-walking-being-grabbed-bitten_ and then just images: a boot connecting with a dæmon, a blurred view of the street from surprisingly high up, leaning against Sam…

“Sorry about last night.” It seems a safe thing to say.

Sam looked up from transferring the bacon from the pan to kitchen paper. “Oh, that’s… uh. It wasn’t any trouble. Coffee?”

“Please.”

Muelthan looked at the distance between Tio and Sam, probably at least five metres, and was about to ask about it before remembering the conversation that they’d had when they were first introduced - separation was the technical term, he'd said, you'll probably get used to seeing us apart as often as together. The moose ambled over to where they were.

“You ok?" He asked. "I mean, aside from what I assume is a hangover.”

The borzoi grimaced. “A series of images, mostly consisting of the world upside-down and blurry. Yeah, I’m fine.”

The conversation they share at breakfast, aside from a little initial awkwardness, flows as if they had known each other for years, and by the end of it Jess has (despite Sam’s reassurances that it was no trouble) decided to bake some cookies as a thank-you.

“You could come up to my apartment and help, if that makes it less of a moral issue for you,” she adds. “I mean, Tio might not fit, which is another problem altogether –“

Tio interrupted her, “It’s a non-issue. I’ll go and see if I can find a large-print book that I want to re-read and just mess around here.”

It’s a beautiful Saturday morning as they walk back to Jess’s place.

“I’ll wait here,” offered Tio when they got to the stairs.

Muelthan gave Sam a look as they went into the apartment. “Hey, guys, I’m home,” called Jess. “I got drunk and crashed at Sam’s.”

A blonde head poked out of one of the doors. “Dude! We thought you’d been abducted or something! We were an hour away from calling the police!” She walked out, a short (by anyone’s standard, but especially Sam’s) 19-or-20-year-old with a large-ish python-dæmon draped around her neck, and very little else covering her at all. “We were really –“ and here she took in Sam, his height, and backed away. “Uh, I’m gonna put more clothes on, and then you need to be taught about texting.”

Jess gave a nervous laugh, and began to get various ingredients out of the cupboards as the girl fled back to her room. “That’s El. She’s doing chem.”

El-doing-chem returned from her room clad in a t-shirt and some jeans, and grabbed the milk from the set of ingredients that Jess had begun to lay out. She looked at Sam again, and spilled her milk as she poured.

“Holy shit!”

Sam raised his hands in a placating manner. “If it’s about my lack-of-dæmon, he’s outside. Uh, he’s a moose. Wouldn’t fit through the door. We’re separated, it’s cool.”

“Ok. Ok, that makes sense. Sorry. It’s just a bit…”

“I’ve heard the word _unsettling_ used a few times.”

“Yeah, sorry. Uhm, I’m El. I’m doing chemical engineering.”

“Sam, pre-law.”

“Nice.”

“Sam, let El eat her cereal, we’re baking over here, and I need you to cream the butter.”

El was on her second bowl of cereal when she said, “so, did you guys have sex last night, or –“

The was-butter flew out of the bowl where Sam was beating it.

“No!” Sam and Jess had said it in unison. They gave each other awkward looks.

“I’m not 100% clear on what happened, but it did _not_ end in sex,” said Jess.

“You don’t – oh, right. Um, basically, you were almost mugged, I rescued you by methods of martial arts, and then you couldn’t walk up the stairs, so you crashed at my place.”

El looked at the two. “Uh-huh. Ok, we’ll get out of your hair. Save me some cookies.” Her python-dæmon continued to stare at them from her shoulder as she turned around and walked out the door.

Sam and Jess ended up putting about 80% of the cookie dough in the oven, the rest having been eaten during the mixing process, set the timer, and sat in front of the TV, flicking through the channels to find something to watch.

They settled on some sort of quiz show, where they both knew more answers than the people on the panels, and took turns waxing eloquent about various topics.

This continued on until the end of the show, at which point the timer decided to inform them that the cookies were likely to be cooked. _  
_Jess got up from the couch, grabbing some oven mitts as Muelthan opened the oven door by way of pulling on the tea towels hanging off the handle. “Oooh, they smell good.”

Sam watched from the couch as Jess slid out the tray of (perfectly cooked) chocolate chip cookies and carefully transferred them to a cooling rack.

“They’ll be at least another 15 minutes,” she said.

They paused. “I’m having a momentary blank on what you’re studying,” Sam confessed, “which will be awkward, I’m sure, when it comes to giving you back the container for these delicious-smelling cookies.”

Jess grinned. “Rusacography, which means I’m taking a physics class so I can understand what the hell 80% of the teacher’s talking about when he goes into the whole motion of particles thing, and I’ve been crashing ancient history and psychology lectures so I can get my bearings about the other 50%. To put it mildly, it’s a bit more work than I was expecting.”

“Why’d you pick it?” Sam’s genuinely curious: he picked pre-law because… well, because being a lawyer was the closest thing to mundane normality that he and Tio could get, and the scholarship was pretty great as well.

“I guess…” Jess made a number of interesting faces, and scratched Muelthan’s head as she cast about for the right words. “I wanted to find out why people are… people, you know? I mean, the Panserbjørne, they’re people, and so are humans, and… with the amount of Dust that’s been found swirling around some animals, some of them could probably be classified as sentient, and I just… I don’t know. I guess I want to find out why there’s a difference between a human and a Bear and a… crow, or something.”

Sam blinked. That… “That’s pretty deep stuff, Jess.”

She beamed at him. “I mean, it’s like 70% that, 50% I read way too many Lyra Belaqua storybooks when I was a kid, and I just want to find out more about Dust. I mean, we don’t have experimental theology any more, we have physics and chemistry and philosophy, but…” she threw up her hands, “Rusacography is like anthropology and science and the meaning of the universe all rolled into one, and we can’t see why anyone _wouldn’t_ want to study it with every fibre of their being.” She glanced at him, suddenly embarrassed. “Uhm,” she said, “but law is pretty cool too.”

Sam laughed.

Jess managed to fit 80% of the cookies they had made into one small-ish container, ignoring Sam’s protests that he really shouldn’t take all of them when Jess had done most of the work.

“As long as you give the container back,” she said, “it’s fine, I can always make more, and this way El won’t end up eating all of them and then denying it until her face is blue.”

Sam smiled at her, and opened their door to let Tio in. He offered her a cup of tea, coffee, whatever, but she said no. “I’ve got a bit of study to work on, you know? Plus I need to check out the ancient history timetable, because I don’t actually have one of my own, plan my week of crashing lectures I’m not enrolled in.”

“I could get you a copy of my anthropology lecture schedule, if you’d be interested in it?”

Jess waved him off. “Maybe next week. You’ll be with Brody and the crew on Friday night, right?”

“If you’re there, I sure will.” He’d let the words out of his mouth before his brain could fully process them, and Tio hit him with a wave of _well, that’s gone and done it now, you idiot, she probably thinks we’re a bit creepy now._

Jess smiled, Muelthan wagged his tail, and he licked Tio on the leg (slightly too short to reach any higher), as they walked back to their apartment. “I’ll see you around, Sam!”

**Author's Note:**

> Jess's dæmon Muelthan is a Borzoi, or Russian Wolfhound. We don't see much of her characterization in show, but people with dog dæmons tend to be loyal, and work well with others.


End file.
